


A Simple Phone Call

by AlyKat



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Based off a gif set on Tumblr for 'The Hurt Locker', Clint hates solo missions, Drabble, He wants to go home, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton hates being sent on solo missions. Even more so when they put him half-way around the world. Still, he manages to call home twice a week, even if it is only for a few minutes; it's just enough time to hear familiar voices and make sure things are still okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I was cruising the Jeremy Renner tag a little bit ago and came across a gif set for 'The Hurt Locker' ( originally found here --> http://nyenoi.tumblr.com/post/37697279390/the-hurt-locker ). I was suddenly consumed with feels and knew I had to write something for the pictures. Plus, it was an excuse to try and get a rise out of my best friend's muse!Clint...it's a long story...I won't explain...
> 
> Also, I left it unspecified as to who Clint is talking to on the phone, mainly because this was originally posted on my personal blog when I reblogged the gif set...and I wasn't sure if the owner of the gif set would get upset with me reblogging the pictures and including an Avengers story with them...soooo...I left it kind of ambiguous *But it's totally Clint/Coulson*
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoy. =)

Clint sighed as he walked away from the barracks. He didn’t want to be inside at the moment, didn’t want to hear the sounds of soldiers laughing and carrying on. His entire body ached and all he wanted to do was make his bi-weekly phone call and go crawl into his bed. Though, he’d much rather be crawling into a bed half-way around the world, with a warm body waiting in it to help rub away all his aches and pains.

Leaning back against a post, he pulled the satellite phone from his camouflage cargo pants and punched in a number he knew by heart. He really wasn’t supposed to be making any unauthorized phone calls, but since when did he listen to rules and regulations? Fury sent him off on this God forsaken shit hole of a mission, so the man was going to have to deal with him making a short phone call twice a week. And honestly? Clint was tempted to make it three times a week the longer he was away!

There was a static pop on the line before a scratchy voice finally reached his ears. The sound of it brought a smile to his face and his body visibly relaxed.

“Clint?”

“Hey. Yeah, it’s me.”

“I thought so.”

A comfortable silence fell over them, as it so often did. Neither of them needing to say a word, but needing so much to have that connection between them, if only for a little while. Sighing heavily, he ran a hand down his face, swiping away the dust and sand from around his eyes.

“Miss you…”

“I miss you, too.”

“There’s someone else here who misses you too, and wants to say hello. You wanna talk to him?”

Clint’s heart clenched and he felt as if all the air had been sucked from his lungs at that moment. God yes! He knew exactly who was wanting to say hello and hell be damned if he wasn’t going to take advantage of that chance.

“Put him on. I don’t have a lot of time but, I can say hello.”

There was a moment of muffles before the man’s smile pulled into a full grin.

“Daddy?”

“Heh, hey little man. You bein’ a good boy?”

“Yeeeah…”

“Yeah? Good. Good for you, Bubs. You keep being good, okay? I’ll be home before you know it.”

“Okay. Wub you, Daddy.”

Clint’s throat tightened with emotions he refused to let through. Clutching the phone a little harder, he turned his face away from the barracks.

“Love you too, Bubs.”

There’s silence on the line again as the phone is gently taken from the four-year-old’s hands. Swallowing thickly, he forced himself to take a deep breath and level his breathing out again. There was no use getting upset, there was nothing he could do about being away from home. Hearing the soft huff of a gentle chuckle, Clint allowed himself to smile once more.

“I should probably let you go. You need your rest.”

Clint smiled a bit more, hugging his right arm around his middle as he gave a small nod.

“Yeah, you do too. Don’t work too hard while I’m gone…and…give JT a hug and kiss for me, okay?”

“Every night,”

“…okay. I’ll talk to you later.”

“I look forward to it”

“…okay…”

“G’night, Clint.”

“…g’night…”

He waited with the phone next to his ear, listening as the static and pop fell silent. Moving it away from the side of his face, Clint couldn’t help but give a small sniffle as he thought about home; bringing up the mental image of a tiny little boy with large blue eyes and a mop of perfectly combed light brown hair. Letting his left arm fall to his side, the phone just barely staying put in his loose hold, he watched as the last of the daylight slipped below the horizon line. It was still mid-afternoon back home, no doubt everyone was getting ready for lunch and for JT to go down for his afternoon nap.

Gulping back the urge to tell Fury to stick it up his pirate ass and gather his gear to go home, Clint pushed himself away from the post and slowly trudged his way back into the barracks for a quick shower. As he crawled into bed minutes later, he hoped his dreams that night were full of bright smiles, happy laughter, and bright blue eyes just waiting for him to come home.


End file.
